criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Bad Medicine
Bad Medicine is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and thirty-fourth case of the game. It is the nineteenth case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the first case to take place in South Asia. Plot Chief Ripley said that after the player put a stop to SOMBRA's plans in the last case, the crime organization seemed to have gone inactive. She said that they would shift their attention to New Delhi in India where they were to give aid to the victims of a major earthquake. Carmen Martinez was assigned to join the player as they go to the Taj Mahal (which was near the epicenter) and provide aid to Rising Hope, a non-government organization providing relief. There, the cops found the body of an aid worker named Donna Sandover, poisoned with an overdose of morphine. In the midst of the investigation, an aftershock hit the Bureau's headquarters. A drawer fell and hit Carmen's head, which meant she needed to be pulled out of the investigation to be treated in an improvised hospital in the Lotus Temple. Jack Archer came to assist the player in the investigation. Further into the investigation, the patients of the Lotus Temple hospital started a riot due to the lack of medicine. Carmen, recovered and willing to get back in the field, helped the player stop the riot. Soon enough, they gathered enough evidence to point to Dr Sumati Misra as Donna's killer. After initially denying that she killed Donna, she admitted that she killed her because she was tired of having her and Rising Hope tell her what to do despite her dedication to practicing medicine. She was pushed to her limit when Donna broke into her office, stole medicine for the earthquake victims, and threatened to report her for charging the victims for complimentary treatment. Sumati slipped some morphine into Donna's water bottle and waited until she died. Judge Adaku questioned Sumati's exploitation of the earthquake victims. Sumati said that anyone knew the crude reality of treating the Indian victims. Judge Adaku issued Sumati a 25-year jail sentence. After the trial, Carmen and the player went to the Taj Mahal again and found a bottle of Dracoxia pills manufactured by O. M. Medilab. Elliot Clayton and Angela Douglas confirmed that Dracoxia was an experimental brand of medicine that could attack a lot of viruses. Because of this, widespread and excess use could also create a supervirus immune to all known medicine which could be responsible for "a plague of biblical proportions". O. M. Medilab was also suspicious because of the lack of transparency in its financial transactions. Given that only Sumati was authorized to distribute Dracoxia in New Delhi, Carmen and the player interrogated her. The doctor said that she was hired not a long time ago. O. M. Medilab promised her access to their pharmaceutical catalog if she updated the firm on how patients reacted to Dracoxia. Sumati told the cops that the last lot of the medicine was in the Lotus Temple. There, they were only able to find an invoice that revealed that Rising Hope sold a huge lot of medicine to O. M. Medilab. Warren Goodfellow, Donna's supervisor, said that the NGO had stored medicine but was not allowed to distribute them. Warren thought it would be a good idea to sell the medicine to get funds for Rising Hope, which Carmen thought was exploitative. Warren said that it would help Rising Help pursue its goals. Also after the trial, Lars Douglas and the player found a camera in the Hanuman Statue. Elliot revealed that Bodhi Green had many mysterious meetings with a religious sect led by a Guru Padmasana. The camera recorded Padmasana talking about a light illuminating the soul to a multitude. Upon interrogation, Bodhi only said that the guru was the light in a world of darkness and that people were purified by his light. He revealed that he knew only of his name. At the end of the case, Chief Ripley said that they were to go to Mumbai because Bodhi said that Padmasana was to host a spiritual gathering there, and because aftershocks from the earthquake were causing massive tsunamis in the area and the people needed help. Stats Victim *'Donna Sandover' (found dead at the earthquake site) Murder Weapon *'Morphine' Killer *'Dr Sumati Misra' Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks chai tea. *The killer knows the Bhagavad Gita. *The killer eats papadums. *The killer wears glasses. *The killer wears prayer beads. Crime Scenes Steps Trivia *The name of the case was taken from the 1985 song Bad Medicine by Bon Jovi. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases of World Edition Category:South Asia